The present invention is directed to self contained additive reservoirs for use with beverage containers, and more particularly the present invention is directed to additive reservoirs wherein the additive s are colorants that are disposed in passage ways through which beverages in the container are withdrawn for consumption.
In order to enhance the experience of drinking a beverage, additives are added to beverages for many purposes. For example, sugar, sweeteners and/or cream is added to coffee or tea. Flavorings of various sorts are also added to other beverages. Color is a readily apparent characteristic of any beverage and food coloring is frequently added to beverages in order to make them more appealing. Many beverages are clear and would be more marketable if they could be of various colors.
Visual stimulation increases the interest in using and consuming food items, but to date that visual stimulation has not been at the discretion of the consumer in a convenient configuration. There are arrangements for providing color additives to beverages, but these arrangements require the consumer to remove a top or cap. None of the arrangements incorporate in a sports-cap, a self contained colorant reservoir or a colorant cylinder inside of a cap, nor do any arrangements employ a colorant straw with a pouch to provide visual stimulation in a contained beverage. Moreover, mixing techniques currently available are very complicated to use, too costly to produce and employ complicated structures. Consequently, no present marketing item efficiently and cost-effectively allows a coloring agent to be mixed with a clear or neutral beverage for visual entertainment while consuming the beverage.
The present invention is directed to a self contained additive reservoir which is configured for attachment to a beverage container for adding to a beverage in the container, additives such as, but not limited to, coloring agents. Agents could also include vitamins, minerals or other consumable agents that in some respect enhance the beverage consumed.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a color additive is introduced to a beverage by a customer from a closure element is which is also used as a conduit to consume the beverage.
The closure element is configured for attachment to a dispensing opening of the beverage container, the closure element comprising a coupling for attaching the closure element to the dispensing opening of the beverage container.
In the first embodiment, a chamber is positioned within the closure element, the chamber containing a colorant agent and having a first end and a second end. The first end is in communication though the dispensing opening of the beverage container with a beverage within the container, and the second end is configured to dispense the beverage as the beverage passes through the chamber. A first closer is provided for closing the first end of the closure element; and a second closer is provided for closing the second end of the closure element. An opener opens at least the first closer to let the colorant flow therethrough into the beverage, and means is provided for allowing opening of the second closer to dispense the beverage, mixed with the colorant, therethrough to the consumer.
According to a first embodiment of the invention, the closure element is a screw cap having threads which provide a coupling to the dispensing opening of the beverage container. Also according to the first embodiment of the invention, the screw threads are on a first cylindrical member and thread onto the dispensing opening of the beverage container. A chamber initially containing the colorant is in a second cylindrical member mounted on the first cylindrical member. The first closer is comprised of a wall on the first cylindrical member which faces a floor on the second cylindrical member, with both the wall and floor having initially unaligned openings therethrough. The opener is a rotatable connection disposed between the first and second cylindrical members which allows a customer to twist the second cylindrical member with respect to the first cylindrical member to align an opening in the floor of the colorant agent chamber with the opening through the wall of the first cylindrical member. This allows the colorant to flow into the beverage; and with the colorant therein, to flow to the second closer. The second closer is preferably a sports cap valve mounted on the closure element to provide a means for allowing opening of the second closer.
In a further aspect of the invention, the closure element has at least one detent on either the first or second cylindrical member which engages an indentation in the other cylindrical member to temporarily hold the members in a fixed position with respect to one another, until the second cylindrical member is rotated with respect to the first cylindrical member.
In still a further aspect of the invention the closure element, the colorant in the closure element is in the form of a liquid, a gel, granules, powder or a solid body such as a tablet.
In an additional aspect of the invention the colorant chamber is divided into a plurality of compartments wherein the compartments each contain a different colorant.
In another embodiment of the invention, the closure element has a colorant chamber disposed within the screw cap, wherein a first closer seals a bottom end of the chamber adjacent to the beverage within the beverage container, and a second closer seals an outlet end of the chamber, through which outlet end the beverage is consumed. A tube (or drinking straw) is provided for cooperating with the closure, wherein upon inserting the tube through the outlet end of the chamber, the second seal is opened, and upon continuing insertion of the tube through the bottom end of the chamber, the first seal is opened thus allowing colorant in the chamber to flow into the beverage. Upon the tube being immersed therein, the beverage is consumable through the tube.
In a third aspect of the aforementioned embodiment, the tube or drinking straw is coupled to a dispensing opening of a clear beverage pouch by a unitary or integral joint. The tube or drinking straw contains a colorant or colorants, and is sealed above by a closer seal and below by a clamp. The beverage pouch and colorant drinking straw or tube are unitary, and when the first closer in the form of a clamp disposed between the dispensing opening of the pouch and the free end of the tube is intentionally moved to an open position, the colorant in the drinking straw mixes with the beverage in the clear pouch. The second closer is a removable seal at the free end of the tube.